


Gabriel

by TopSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopSammyWinchester/pseuds/TopSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I'm not really good with poems but I gave it a shot. This one is specifically about Gabriel and how he felt all the way up until his face off with Lucifer.  There is implied Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel

I am the messenger,  
But I ran away.  
My brothers fought and fought,  
Making me want to stray.  
Father abandoned us,  
So why stick around?

I ran from Heaven  
To make Earth my home.  
I took the name Loki,  
To become the trickster.  
I was hiding from them,  
Fleeing from him.

With a lollipop in my mouth  
And my blade stashed away,  
I keep my head ducked low.  
I have to stay away.  
My wings are hiding  
And I know I’m doing the wrong thing.

I was tucked away,  
Hidden safe from Heaven.  
I thought I was unseen  
Until hunters found me.  
I was sentenced to death  
But they had failed.

I had taken an interest in the two males,  
Especially the youngest, especially Sam.  
I was to teach him  
But he taught me.  
Now the apocalypse was here,  
He begged for me. 

With a lollipop in my mouth,  
And my blade stashed away  
I raised my head.  
Sam needs my help.  
My wings are revealing  
And I have to do the right thing.

Lucifer was here  
Trying to take Sam.  
I had planned to stay away,  
But Sam was making me stray.  
I have to help him,  
He’s my human.

The Winchesters were trapped  
With demi-gods that wanted this to end.  
They had planned to kill them,  
I had to save Sam.  
While I was there,  
Lucifer came.

With a lollipop in my mouth  
And my blade in hand  
I held my head high.  
I’m fighting for Sam.  
My wings are showing  
And I know I’m doing the right thing.


End file.
